


Really Do Miss You...

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Friendships Worth Cherishing [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The times Jean remembers Marco, & his way of handling situations, or helping another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Do Miss You...

**Sleep**

Jean tossed & turned aimlessly in bed, feeling a darkness encroaching on his heart; constricting it. He shot up, panting heavily, trying to gulp down sufficient amounts of fresh oxygen into his starving lungs. Jean shook his head, peering into the darkness ahead of him as the moon shown brightly through the crack in his curtains. He laid back down, on his side, & hugged a pillow close to him. _Marco's_ pillow. He'd taken it before they cleaned out the fellow cadet- friend's room. Jean hugged the plush object closer to him, inhaling the faintest of Marco's smell. He sighed  & shut his eyes tightly.

_"Hey Jean, you alright?" Jean sat up immediately, squinting into the dark to focus on a figure._

_"Marco?" He asked tiredly. Marco smiled, ignoring the fact he probably couldn't see it. "What are you doing?" Jean questioned as his friend moved closer. Marco sat on the edge of Jean's bed, staring at him through wide, light brown eyes._

_"... You aren't sleeping well, nightmares?" Marco asked avoiding the question. Jean ignored the dodging of his question, & ran a hand through his light, ash-brown hair._

_"Yea, how'd you know?" Jean said sheepishly._

_"Don't know. I just had a feeling." Marco shrugged lamely. "Here, scoot over." Jean's mouth hung open slightly, but that lack of light didn't allow Marco the pleasure of seeing it- so Jean complied to his wish. Jean scooted to one side of the bed, allowing Marco the other half to crawl under the sheets._

_"What are you-" Marco shushed him, & made him lay down on his side, facing him. He stared at Marco with confused eyes, wondering the whole point._

_"Turn over." Marco's voice sliced into the silence they became use to. Jean reluctantly did as asked, tensing as one of his friend's arms slipped around his waist, pulling him close to the other's body. He relaxed slowly, soon pushing against his friend's warmth._

_"... Thank you." Jean whispered as he felt his eyelids grow heavy. For once he didn't dream about the bloodied battles, & death he would soon encounter._

**Free Time**

Jean sat underneath the tree, staring up at the clear blue sky. The talking & obnoxious laughter of his fellow cadets ruining the peacefulness he almost had. A peacefulness he didn't have trouble finding when Marco was there. Marco's aura just leaked peacefulness, & a strong, contagious happiness. Jean smiled small to himself at the thought of his friend. His heart still felt constricted, but the constriction was lessening each day- each day he healed a bit more.

_"Catch." Marco said & tossed Jean an apple. He caught it with ease, biting into the shiny red fruit, & savoring the juicy taste._

_"Thanks." Jean said as he swallowed his bite of apple. Marco smiled, the left cheek bulging with the fruit just underneath the surface. He calmly sat down besides his friend, reclining back on a hand & staring up at the sky with him._

_"It's beautiful today, isn't it?" He asked as if awestruck. Jean stared at his friend in curiosity, they fought titans & their whole race was nearly wiped out on multiple occasions, yet Marco acted as if this wasn't happening. As if he were still a kid, or someone in a better place. Jean's eyes floated to the green grass, then the sky._

_A twinkle in his eye, "Yea, I guess it is uh." Jean breathed aloud. Marco gazed at his friend, smiling at his acceptance of the lovely weather they had the pleasure to experience. Jean closed his eyes momentarily, & breathed in deeply through his nose._

**Leader**

Jean managed to land safely on a building along with his squad. There were six of them, now there were only three. The other two, with the exception of Jean, began to panic.

"We're going to die!" The young blonde squeaked.

"I won't get to see my family ever again!" The brunet exclaimed, tears rushing down her face. Jean sighed. Remembering the last time they panicked like this, & Marco was here to calm their nerves.

_Marco looked over their squad, watching with an indifferent eye as they panicked, & argued with one another. His eyes came to rest on Jean as he stood alone, arms crossed & eyes narrowed at the state of chaos happening before him._

_"Guys, us panicking will not help to get the gas we need for our 3DMG," Marco said calmly. "Besides it's just a couple of titans. We can do this! C'mon, for Wall Maria!" Marco yelled, thrusting a fist into the air. Everyone fell silent, staring in shock at the courage being shown._

_"Well?" Jean asked, "Are you just gonna die a pitiful death, or die protecting your friends, & families with honor? What kinda soldiers are you?!" He asked. Marco rolled his eyes, Jean always insulted people to get them to do something._

_They looked at each other, "I don't wanna die a coward..." one murmured._

_"Neither do I..."_

_"I don't want to die knowing I didn't fight my hardest!" One yelled, fist thrusted high in the air. Marco smiled widely._

_"Then let's go!" He yelled, jumping off the roof. Hooks of his 3DGM latching deeply into a nearby building. Jean looked at his fellow squad, then leapt off the roof, following his friend._

"We will survive this if you stop running around like chickens with their heads cut off!" Jean snapped at them. Both girls fell completely silent, watery eyes locked on the gravel beneath their boots. "We don't have time to waste right now, we have to clear the left flank so the others can get through!" Jean barked rather harshly at them.

"Yes sir!" The brunet said, bowing & quickly flying off the roof. Jean turned to the blonde who remained quivering on wobbly legs.

"Well? We just don't let a fellow cadet fight alone do we?" It took the blonde a few seconds to meet his eyes, scared, but determination in them. She straightened her posture & brushed her hair from her face, grip tight on her flesh-pairing blades.

"No sir, we fight together. As a unit." She said seriously before jumping off after him.

**Realization Of A Leader**

_"You're a good leader Jean. Never doubt yourself, it will lead to your downfall if you let doubt cloud your better judgment."  Marco said one day as they laid in the grass. Jean with his hands folded beneath his head as a pillow, & Marco resting his head on his stomach._

_Jean looked at him, "What?" He questioned._

_Marco snorted, "You heard me. Don't doubt yourself." He repeated in a shortened version. Jean remained quiet, the new information tumbling around in his head. He opened his mouth to speak;_

_"You really think so?" Asked Jean quietly. Marco sat up & looked at him, a familiar sparkle in his eyes._

_"Hell yea I do." And just like that, Jean accepted it. He smiled at that, finding Marco sharing one of his own as he laid back down on him._

Jean stared at the titan that managed to corner him.

"Jean!" Armin yelled down to him.

"Go! You barely have enough fuel for yourself! Get the others outta here!" Jean yelled back.

Armin blinked back his shock, "But Jean-"

"Armin!" Jean seethed, a serious look in eyes. Armin could see through the serious facade to see the pain hidden deep beneath the light brown eyes that usually held only anger, & insults. Armin nodded & ran off to gather everyone else, & lead them out the infested city. The titan lifted Jean up, Jean stared at its hideous face with a straight face. He spread his arms out to his sides, eyes shutting & mouth falling open slightly. Three words falling from his lips, just before the titan devoured him;

_"... I'm coming Marco..."_

 


End file.
